Harry's new life and Ash's new Pokemon
by 917brat
Summary: What if Harry was given a new chance. But this one is a lot different from the life he had before; especially since he isn't even human in this one. This time Harry is something called a Pokémon. Or to be more precise a dratini and even then he isn't a normal one. What happens when Harry, as a dratini, is found by Ash; in the very beginning of Ash's journey? What would happen to th
1. Chapter 1

Summary-What if Harry was given a new chance. But this one is a lot different from the life he had before; especially since he isn't even human in this one. This time Harry is something called a Pokémon. Or to be more precise a dratini and even then he isn't a normal one. What happens when Harry, as a dratini, is found by Ash; in the very beginning of Ash's journey? What would happen to the two of them and how much of their story would change because of this fact? Especially considering the fact that Harry still had and knows how to use the magic from his past life?

AN-Okay I am currently trying to work through the chapters of one of my older stories called hidden twin, am working on chapter three right now, but can't seem to get the flow going in that story for two reasons. One I am a bit stuck on where I want to go with it and two I keep getting plot bunnies that refuse to go away. SO I am writing out these plot bunnies and posting them up in the hopes that I can go back to getting better ideas for my older stories.

**Chapter one**

Harry stared brokenly at the Veil before him. Trying his best to ignore the bitter voice in the back of his head that was screaming at him that he should have realized something like this was going to happen to him. After all when had something good happen to him and actually stayed good?

Going to the wizarding world, finding out about magic, and getting away from his so called family had all been good. Only to be set back as soon as he had find out that there was a mad man, as well as said mad man's follows, were out for his blood. Finding out he had a godfather, someone who actually cared for him for just being him, had been another good thing that had happened to him. Again only to be set back by the fact that his godfather was on the run, could hardly spend time with him and then had been killed by his deranged cousin. Now there was this. Harry, now that he thought about it, should have really known not to let his guard down; at least not until the other shoe had dropped.

What had Harry thinking like this, when he was usually tried his best to see the lighter things of everything, well it was simple. Harry had just, literally just defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, and he was happy about this; mainly because now he was finally free and could start a life with the person he loved without having to worry about someone out to kill the for what he considered a sort of fluke when he was a baby.

Well, Harry had been happy for all of five minutes before he realized that no one around him seemed to be celebrating. This caused Harry a great deal of confusion as well as fear. Thinking that perhaps he had been wrong and that the Dark Lord wasn't really dead like he believed, which if that was the case Harry knew he had just made himself look as insane as the papers where saying he was, Harry spun around to face where the Dark Lord was. Only for his confusion to grow when he realized yes that Voldemort was indeed dead and no he wasn't standing behind him ready to curse him like Harry had thought.

Biting his lip slightly Harry began to turn back around ready to as the people around him just what was wrong and why weren't they happy at finally being free. Only to come face to face with the bright red of a powerful stunner with no way, or chance, to dodge it.

Groaning Harry slowly began to wake up wondering just why his head was hurting so much, and why did he feel so weak. That is when what had happened before he was knocked out hit him causing Harry to jump up ready to defend himself from an attack; even if was probably too late to do that. Ready to defend himself against the taunts he knew were going to come from whatever death eater had managed to catch him.

What he wasn't ready for was what he saw the moment he did this. Because the moment Harry leaped up ready to defend himself, as well as hopefully escape so he could go back to his family and see what was wrong. He immediately wished that he hadn't and could only shake his head in horror as he looked around himself.

Harry was in what he knew to be the Ministry holding cell, the ones the used for those that were awaiting trials, and the ones that had wards around them to block the prisoner from his magic; which explained to Harry just why he felt so weak. What it didn't explain was why Harry was there in the first place, and where everyone else was for that matter.

As if summoned by his thought of where everyone was Harry heard a nearby door opening. This caused Harry to look up, having looked down in disbelieve when he realized where he was, to see just who was coming in. When he saw just who was coming in, all his friends as well as the headmaster, Harry felt his hope rise. Only for said hope, as well as any other positive feeling that he was feeling, to come crushing down when the headmaster started speaking to him; the people behind him nodding along with everything he was saying.

"Potter, I see you're awake. It is about time." Harry hearing the tone this was said in, as well as the look in the headmaster's eyes, that nothing good was going to come out of what was going to happen. Still this didn't stop Harry from nervously licking his lips and asking the question that had been bothering him since he found out just where he was.

"Professor. What's going on? Why am I here?" This question seemed to annoy both Dumbldore as well as his supposed friends because it was Hermione, and didn't that feel like a punch in the gut to Harry, who stepped forward and snapped out at Harry; her tone screaming that she thought he was an idiot.

"Potter, are you seriously that slow. You are here because you are about to go on trial for being a murder. Azkaban is too good a place for dark scum like you in my opinion." Harry his conduction growing and being joined by terror couldn't help but blurt out; not wanting to believe his growing suspicions.

"Trail!? Murderer? DARK! But, but I never killed anyone…besides the dark lord that is what are you talking about?" This earned Harry a snort from Ron, and for Hermione to turn her nose up at him. But it was perhaps the headmaster reaction that was worse. For it was him who answered Harry's questions his blue eyes twinkling merrily as he did so.

"But my Boy that who you're going on trial for killing. After all killing is never the answer and Tom was a wizard from a rather powerful line; however dark it may have been. Why if the Ministry doesn't crack down on you then what's to say some other person could get away with killing someone by claiming that person was a dark lord of sorts. Certainly not. Why I have to say what happening now is happening for the greater good, and you should just accept that as it is Potter."

It was then with a sense of cold dread that Harry realized, and finally accepted, what he had been trying to desperately ignore the whole time. That all of this had been planned out one way or another. He had never really been anything but a disposable tool for them; for those he had called friends or even family. It all seemed so mocking now that he looked back everything. He was never going to be able to have a life of peace, because that wasn't in the headmasters plan for him. Instead he was going to be put through, what Harry would bet everything he owned on, was going to be a mockery of trail and then tossed aside to rote in Azkaban prison; where Harry was sure that some 'unfortunate' accident would befall him leaving everything he had to those on the other side of his cell. As he realized this Harry could help but think. 'Malfoy had been right that day on the train… too bad I realized this too late.'

Harry was he was thinking this took no notice of the scowl on his 'visitors' face as they realized that they were being ignored. Nor did he take any notice of the fact that Dumbledore had taken out his wand and was pointing it directly at him. That is he didn't notice until the stunner that came from the headmaster's wand hit him and caused him to go back into the cursed unconsciousness that had first started this whole thing.

When he next woke up Harry found himself chained down into a very familiar chair in a very familiar court room. Seeing all of this Harry felt the earlier terror he had been feeling earlier double and try to overwhelm him. Only for Harry to push it down and stare coldly at all of the assembled people that were present for his so called trail; he was determined not to let them see how much they were hurting him. All he had left at the moment was his dignity and he was damn sure he wasn't going to let them take that from him.

Harry kept that look, and that seem stubborn nurture that had kept him alive after everything he had been through, throughout the entire trial. Which much to his disgust was a mocking as he had believed it was going to be; perhaps even more so then he had thought possible.

But it was because of this trial, no matter how messed up it had been, that lead Harry to where he currently was. It had been judged that Harry was simply too dangerous, and too good at escaping things, to allow him to stay in Azkaban Prison. Instead they had decided to add salt to the wounds Harry was feeling by sentencing him to go through the Veil; the same veil that had taken his Godfather from him.

Upon hearing this it had taken every ounce of self-control that Harry had not to blow up at the smirking Headmaster. But now that he thought of it, and now that the Veil was right in front of him, Harry honestly couldn't think of a better way to go. After all he had nothing here and there was a chance he would be able to meet his family on the other side right? So it would be better for him Right?

Keep those thoughts in mind, and trying his best to ignore all the doubts he had, Harry march towards the Veil head held high. Then before walking in turned around so he was facing 'oh so brave' wizards that had decided to make sure he got his' justice' punishment and once seeing he had all of their attention Harry calmly flipped them all the bird before falling backwards into the veil.

A.n- Okay you should know I was originally going to have Harry turn in to a Charmader and have him be Ash's Charmander instead of the one he originally had but then I got thinking on it and could stop wondering if he could have two and Harry being like an older brother to the other one. But I didn't like this idea as much, then I starting thinking on Harry's magic and figured out that hey it would be a lot easier to explain his magic as a dratini after all they are a mystic pokemon. On another note I am wondering should I make Harry be able to turn back into his human self or at least a humanoid form of the pokemon he is or should he be just his pokemon self? OH also I am planning on having Harry say something about at least he isn't pink or something similar to that not knowing how Ironic that is.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary-What if Harry was given a new chance. But this one is a lot different from the life he had before; especially since he isn't even human in this one. This time Harry is something called a Pokémon. Or to be more precise a dratini and even then he isn't a normal one. What happens when Harry, as a dratini, is found by Ash; in the very beginning of Ash's journey? What would happen to the two of them and how much of their story would change because of this fact? Especially considering the fact that Harry still had and knows how to use the magic from his past life?

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit off of Pokémon or Harry Potter; no matter how much I wish I did.

**Chapter Two**

Harry had been in this new world, and the new form that he had found himself in when he had first woken up in the strange place, for about six months now. And honestly, at least now, he could say that it wasn't as bad as he had first thought it was going to be. But it really hadn't always been that way. In fact when he had first arrived, and saw just what he now looked like, the only positive, if slightly sarcastic, thought he could think was: _'well, at least I'm not pink.' _

Thinking on this, especially this last thought Harry couldn't help but chuckle slightly to himself, ignoring how odd his new chuckling sounded now, and instead began to focus back to that day six months ago when he had first been came through the veil and then when he had woken up on the other side. Absentmindedly wondering how the 'upstanding' members of the wizarding world reacted to his specially goodbye as he did so.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Harry after he had walked through the veil immediately began to curse his self and wonder why the hell he did that. The shock value, nor the faces on those backstabbers got as he flicked them off, was worth his life. Which was what he was giving up when he walked through the veil; after all it was called the veil of death for a reason…right? _

_Harry as he thought this, and feel that he was still alive, couldn't help but look around wondering just what was going on, and if perhaps, once again, the wizarding world was wrong about what happened in the veil. It was doing this that caused Harry to stumble in shock, or it would have if Harry was able to stumble at all. Because the moment Harry decided to look around he noticed something that really should have caught his attention long ago; not to mention had him cursing himself once again._

_This was the fact that Harry wasn't in his body, nor was he actually walking through the veil. Instead he was what looked to be a glowing green, black and red ball of energy with his body laying not a foot from him floating in the black void that made up what Harry guessing was the veil he had just foolishly walked through._

_Seeing this Harry felt a slight tremor go through what would have been his back as he tried to figure out just what was going on, and as he tried his best not to go into a full out panic. This was made a bit easier, but at the same time even more confusing than it already was, as Harry, who had been staring at his fallen body in horror, noticed that said body was still breathing._

_Seeing this Harry somehow began to get the beginning of a headache; something which he had thought would have been impossible given the circumstances. As he began to question just what was going on, and how was it going on for that matter. Then going on a limb, as well as following what his gut instinct was screaming at him to do, even as his common sense said not to, Harry sent out a treadle, which Harry figured would have been his hand if he had been in his body, and touched his still breathing body; pushing said energy into it._

_This instantly caused a reaction, one that Harry could never had expected and if he had known what would have happened he may not have done what he had done to begin with; then again he probably would have given just where he was and who he was. What happened was Harry felt himself being pulled off in another direction, and at the same time his body was being pulled with him. Harry not knowing what was going on, but knowing that he wouldn't go anywhere without a fight began to fight against the pull. Only to find out the pull was a lot stronger than he had ever anticipated, and that no matter how hard he tried he was going were that pull wanted. _

_Still Harry fighting did manage to get him being pulled at a slower speed then his body so his body was flying in front of him instead of slightly behind him like he had been. Though this really didn't make Harry feel any better as he noticed that whatever the pull was doing to him it seemed to be at least twice as hard on his body because there before his eyes his body was twisting and warping into something else. Unable to take this Harry closed his eyes and gave in to the pull. _

_This seemed to be exactly what the pull wanted though and before Harry could do anything he found himself slammed into his body and knocked clear out; the only feeling he could get before unconsciousness claimed him was the sensation of fall at an oddly slow pace._

_Groaning slowly Harry began to wake up. Only to immediately start to panic as he remembered just what had happened before he had blacked out. A panic that got worse when Harry realized that no matter how hard he tried that he couldn't move his hands or legs in any way to help him get up. A panic that reached epic proportions when upon looking down Harry realized he had no legs or arms to speak of. In fact Harry as he looked down thought that he had somehow been turned into an oddly colored snake. _

_Thinking on this and knowing that he needed to know just what had happened to him, that he needed to know what he now looked like. Harry began to frantically look for something that had a reflective surface. It was because of this that Harry realized that he was no longer in the pitch black void that had made of the inside of the veil but was now was inside a dark cave that was only source of light was a small hole in the ceiling of the cave far, far overhead him. Best yet there seemed to be a rather large lake right under this light source. Giving Harry the reflective surface he had been looking for as well as some shelter until he could get a hold of everything that had recently happened._

_ Seeing this lake Harry inwardly gave a small cheer before moving as fast as he could in his new body towards said lake; arriving at it a lot faster than he had thought he was going to. In fact Harry had to skid to a quick stop to avoid falling into said lake. _

_Harry after mentally telling himself that he was now a lot faster than he had thought he was going to be, and that he really to be more careful, slowly looked into the lake; wanting a better look then he already had at his new form. Once he did this Harry found himself once again almost falling into the lake; this time from pure shock. Harry had already knew his body had gone through some serious changes, and he had known he wasn't human any more, but still seeing it clearly and having solid prove of it made it really sink into Harry's mind._

_ So it was a wide eyed, stunned, Harry that was taking in all of the details of his new form. It was serpentine like, though a really small serpent, in fact Harry was sure he was only about three feet long if that. He had two bright red fin-like ears on either side of his head. In fact his entire body was either black or red; with the majority of it being black with a bright red underbelly. Harry seeing this started to look closer at his reflection taking in more of its details; starting with his head then working his way down. Looking at his face Harry noticed, with a good deal of joy that he still had his mother's bright emerald eyes._ _Then looking had his forehead Harry noticed with even further joy that instead of the original lightning bolt scar he had a small almost horn looking red dot in his forehead._ _Unfortunately this small bit of happiness, at the lack of the scar that had pretty much dammed his whole life, quickly disappeared as Harry continued to look down the rest of his body. In fact, Harry had to pause and take a deep breath to calm himself down when he saw a pitch black lightening bolt smack dap in the middle of his bright red serpent chest. It seems even in this new life Harry couldn't be free of that life damning mark._

_Harry taking all of this in, and as seeing that mark was the last straw, finally opened his mouth and let out an enraged scream. Only to be even further shaken when instead of the sound he had expected to hear he got a rather musical cry of Drraattttiinniii came out of his mouth. Hearing this Harry felt his eye twitch at yet another change that he had undergone and could only bitterly think, 'well at least I'm not pink as well.'_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Harry as he remembered that rather hectic day could help but smirk to himself. He had learned a lot of things since that day. Both about his new form and the world around him; a lot of which he had learned without even having to leave the cave he had found himself in. This was because, unlike what he had first believed when he had fist woken up, this cave wasn't completely empty. In fact it had many different creatures in it. A lot of which seemed to be eager to help Harry, who for some reason they all believed to be a new born hatchling.

They taught Harry about the world he was in, about different Pokémon, which is when Harry found out what he was; a rather oddly colored Dratini. They also made sure that Harry knew all he could about trainer, who were human that captured different Pokémon. They also made sure Harry knew about battling, as well as how to defend himself to some degree. Though on an odd note, because he didn't want to forget his old world or what it at had taught him Harry had also retaught himself some things; one of which being able to talk in the human tongue again.

At first Harry hated everything he had learned, as well as the fact that he wasn't human. I mean he had just gotten out of a war why would he want to continue to fight; especially when there seemed to be no real reason for it? But then as time went on and as Harry got used to his new form, he found himself looking forward to it and wanting to learn more of fighting. This feeling only grew when Harry found that his magic, from his old world, had followed him through into his new form. In fact Harry was currently trying to figure out how to combine what he knew from his old world with his new one; at least with all the spells he knew. This lead Harry to where he was now, at the very edge of his cave finally about to leave it and begin to explore the world around him.

A.N- Okay about if Harry gets his human form back. I am going to have him meditate, close to when he is about to evolve. That is when he sees three forms in his mind. One bright one, (Dragonair) that he can almost see completely clearing. A shadowed one (Dragonite,) that looks to be further back than the bright form. Then a very familiar, though shadowed, form that seems to be flicker as if it is unsure it that it is going to stay or disappear. (His human form.)


End file.
